Twisted
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: The nogitsune teases Derek. Derek is not amused. Sterek. Slash.


_**Twisted**_

"Why can't you stay with him?" Derek grumbled, glaring daggers at Scott, as he shifted his weight from foot to foot on the front porch of the Hale household.

"Do you want to go explain to his Dad that Stiles is being possessed by an evil fox and trying to hurt and kill everyone?" Scott asked with obvious irritation and a tired sigh.

"Good point, but he's creeping me out," Derek muttered, glancing back at the house which was currently occupied by a teenager with a psychotic fox in him.

"What is the big bad wolf afraid of a fox? It's just Stiles, Derek," Scott teased and with that jogged back to his bike and sped away.

"Just Stiles," Derek muttered turning to go back inside with a heavy weight in his stomach.

The teenager was lounging on the couch with a smirk plastered on his face, his eyes narrowed into a mischievous look.

"Hello Der Bear," Stiles purred in greeting.

"Don't call me that," Derek snarled wishing he could just hit the kid and knock him out, but Scott might get a little mad.

"Testy, testy little wolf. Is all that sexual frustration getting you all pent up and aggressive?" Stiles, who was not currently Stiles, asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Derek asked between gritted teeth.

The boy fixed him with a knowing look and snide smirk. "You know, the big old hard on you carry for me, is that what's making you so testy?" he asked innocently, looking for all the world, not innocent.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Derek growled lowly, feeling the hairs on his neck stand up in agitation.

"I can smell it a mile away wolf, you like the boy I'm currently residing in. You want to shove him against a wall and fuck him, maybe lick all these cute little moles on his face-" Stile started talking but was cut off when Derek hauled him up and slammed him into the nearest wall.

The nogitsune just grinned in that mischievous way. "Wanna know a secret, the boy wants you too. He really likes it when you slam him against walls. The closer the better," he purred, wriggling his body into Derek's.

The older wolf quickly dropped the boy, backing away a few steps. Stiles landed easily on his feet and took a few more steps into Derek's personal bubble.

"It's almost embarrassing how much he wants you. Really, a wolf, he could do better," Stiles scoffed, a look of disgust rolling across his feature, replaced by a sultry smile. "You know he thinks about you when he touches himself, moans your name into his pillow."

"Shut up," Derek snarled, his face heating as the nogitsune's words painted a picture in his mind that was all to enticing. Somewhere in between this whole occasion Stiles had been stepping forward slightly while Derek had been stepping back, effectively trapping him against a wall, the boy leaning into him.

"So you like them younger, that's okay. I can see why you want him. He's beautiful," the nogitsune shrugged. "Quite well hung too," he teased, grinning like a maniac. "Would you like to see?" he asked slyly.

"Don't make me hurt you," Derek growled, flashing his wolf eyes at the fox to scare him off.

"Sounds kinky," the fox answered leaning in far too close, Stiles pink lips far too close to Derek's. Derek was struggling to stay still, to not lean on. This wasn't Stiles, it just looked like him, smelled like him, god, felt like him.

A low groan escaped Derek's throat as the nogitsune pressed Stiles body against Derek, making it quite clear that he was hard.

"Back off," Derek snarled, trying to muster up the will to push Stiles away, but god did he feel good. All long lines and curves pressed up against Derek.

"Hey Der Bear, if I put peanut butter on my dick will you lick it off like a good dog?" Stiles asked in the most innocent of voices with the most cunning eyes.

Derek moved quickly, grabbing onto the boy and slamming him roughly against the wall, knocking him out. He caught Stiles as he slumped forward, laying the boy gently on the couch.  
"Sorry Stiles," he murmured regretfully.

A few minutes later Scott was back greeting Derek with a "What the hell man?"

"He was pissing me off," Derek grumbled before retreating upstairs to scrub the sweet scent of Stiles off his clothes.


End file.
